Dipper x Pacifica
by Aidan Clarke
Summary: Dipper and pacifax like each other but neither of then dont know how to show it. What a bunch of idiots. If you like a good drama or romance get straped up. This is my first fanfiction dont judge
1. Dipper x pacfica part 1

It was the beginning of dippers grade 12 year of high school. Dipper really enjoys school, at least the learning part of it. Dipper has had a history of being bullied. He was 5,8 feet and a scrawny looser. Well that WAS him. Dipper was distracted on how people saw him so he made a change. Dipper spent his entire summer doing a intense and brutal training camp with his gruncles, now he is muscular and grew to 6,1 feet. Dipper chose to stay at gravity falls instead of going back home. But knowing dipper he didn't see it that way, he thought he was still the same looser as before. Dipper has a crush on Pacifica but he thinks she hates him.

On the other hand we have Pacifica north west. Over the summer she was enrolled in the top modeling camp in the county and was voted by the judges and the people's most sexy model. She has always had a crush on dipper but never showed it, she also thinks dipper hates her.

It's was first period of the year. Dipper walks into the room and takes his seat. As he sits down Pacifica walks in. And every guy noticed her and started to stair. The guys were blushing and drooling all over the place. Dipper accidentally making eye contact and the both of them blush. The school bully Jonathan notices this little thing and and stairs down dipper, so does everyone else. "Ok class take your seats!" Says the teacher. Hear are the assigned seats. There is a new rule we're these are the people who will be in the same class with you all year. you will have to sit next to the same person every day. Dipper takes a look at who he will be sitting next to. " Pacifica!" He yells rather loudly. Every guy is giving him the death stair. He notices that all the girls are giving Pacifica the death stair as well. (Buy the way dipper is the hottest guy in school and all the girls fall for him ;) )

After school dipper raps around the the back of the school to go home. But he comes across something. He sees Pacifica and Jonathan. Jonathan is pushing Pacifica against the school wall, he slowly asks Pacifica. "Will you go out with me?" Pacifica blushing and Jonathan smiles. " um, there's this guy I like." Pacifica says slowly. Jonathan changes pale. "Who is it then, dipper pines, that little looser?" " who are you calling a loser!" Pacifica yells in a angry voice. " that man is handsome smart and I like him just because of that, your just a stupid loser!" Says Pacifica. " What did you say you bitch!" Jonathan slaps Pacifica to that ground and grabs her waist. He starts to reach for her breasts.

Then out of nowhere dipper push's Jonathan off of Pacifica and into the wall. He hits him multiple times to the face, blood gets on his shirts his hands and his face but he keeps punching, dipper puts his hands up for another punch . "Dipper stop!" He turns around to see Pacifica crying and her mascara running. "Dipper what the hell! John owns a gang and he will hurt you. I can't picture getting hurt by those people." Pacifica days will stuttering and crying. " what do you mean me, this guy was about to do something horrible to you! I can't let anyone harm you, plus I'm just a worthless loser anyways." Dippers Finishes that off with a sad tone. "No your not! Dipper." " why are you blaming this on yourself and not me?" Says dipper "because I love you!"

Dipper blushing and his face all red. Pacifica then starts to cry. "Why are you crying." Dipper says in a worried voice. " b-because you know I like you a-and you won't like me because y-you hate me." Pacifica says while she sniffles and stuttering. Dipper tips her head up to see her tears and make up all over her face. " dipper chuckled a little and said in a manly voice. " I could never hate the girl I fell in love with." Dipper then reaching in for a kiss. There lips collide with each other. There tongues are having a war with each other, dipper being the more aggressive one puts his tongue in deeper. Pacifica losing this battle badly. they separate from each other after the kiss. Pacifica then says while touching dippers lips. "Not bad for my first kiss." Dipper then to the realization of what she just said. " your first kiss, wait Pacifica, are you still a virgin?" She blushes instantly and nods. Dipper than fainted from the last 5 minutes of what just happened. "I love you dipper." says Pacifica. "I love you to" Says Dipper.


	2. Dipper x pacifica part 2

Dipper and Pacifica have been dating for a week now. But they still haven't taken their relationship to the next level. There has been a problem with the school and next week there will be no school. Pacifica's parents are gone for the week. Pacifica also gave the week off to the maids that were there. This was the week Pacifica wanted to lose her virginity. But there was one problem. Dipper tried to avoid this at costs, she got this weird feeling. Not that he didn't want to to it, but that he was trying to protect her.

On saturday Pacifica invited Dipper over for the week. Dipper was excited to come over so he bought her a gift. Dipper knocks on the door to Pacifica slowly opening the door. Dippers face glows bright red to see Pacifica wearing these black French lingerie. She violently jumps on him kissing him powerfully. Her tongue reaching deep in is throat, dipper about to lose quickly recovers and fights back. Pacifica surprised by this loses the fight tremendously. " nice try Dipper says as he hands her the bag. Pacifica pulls out this sexy outfit for her. As she is trying it on she asks dipper. What size is the, um, breast area?" " C cup." Says dipper. " oh I'm flattered but I'm actually a H cup." Says Pacifica. "Wow" says dipper in his head. " well you would probably know that if we had sex." Said Pacifica. Dipper goes silent. "Look Pacifica I want to do it. TRUST ME,but I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean? Do you have a STI." says Pacifica. " no, no. It's just that when I was born my Body was very weak in my sexual organs, it was an easy fix, but when the doctors did the surgery my body had a bad reaction, my penis now is larger than any other, I am known to be the most sexually pleasing man in the world. I have been given many tests, and I am able to control how pleasing my partners orgasm will be. But there is a downside, for me to climax is a very hard thing to do. I last around over 7 hours.

Pacifica looking confused and startled. " dipper I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you." "No it's my fault for not doing your interest into account, if you really wanted this I should have listened." Dipper starts to kiss Pacifica. He slowly takes off her clothes until she is fully naked. Pacifica takes off Dippers pants to reveal his massive penis. "I see your already hard from seeing me naked, you perverted boyfriend." Pacifica teases him. "That's not as big as I get said dipper." Dipper grows even bigger. She jumps on dippers chest and slides back and forth. Dipper can no longer contain himself. He grabs Pacifica ass and pulls it up. He pushes her down on his dick. "Congrats were no longer virgins." Says dipper. Without another second Pacifica moves her hip faster and faster. But dipper is on another level. He is moving at an uncontrollable speed. Pacifica leans her head back, sweat drips down from there body's as they fell each other. Dipper dick taking taking Pacifica away and she cums so hard she starts drooling all over dipper. "It feels so good." she says. " I love you." Says dipper. "I love you to."

( by the way these dirty episodes will happen rarely, ok!)


End file.
